Oghma Infinium (Skyrim)
}} Summary The Oghma Infinium (Plural: Oghmas Infinium)Forum Archives - Others is a powerful Daedric artifact belonging to the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora. It is an ancient tome of knowledge written by Xarxes, the wizard sage and scribe also known as "The Ageless One." The Oghma Infinium is given to Hermaeus Mora's champion upon completion of a specific task or quest. Once read, it disappears, returning to Hermaeus Mora's realm in Oblivion, Apocrypha. Acquisition The Oghma Infinium is obtained through the quest "Discerning the Transmundane" given by Septimus Signus, who is found north of the College of Winterhold, at Septimus Signus's Outpost. The quest will only be offered if the Dragonborn is level 15 or higher. The quest can not be started until the Runed Lexicon is returned to Septimus; if the Dragonborn is under level 15, Septimus will then say that he needs time to decipher the meaning of the Lexicon. The Dragonborn will then have to wait until level 15 before receiving a letter from a courier, stating that Septimus has deciphered the Lexicon and wants the Dragonborn to return to him. A locked Dwemer box must be opened by collecting the blood from each of the races of Mer. This includes: Orsimer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Altmer, and Falmer. This blood mixture will approximate the blood of the Dwemer and provides access to the Dwemer puzzle box. Effects When the book is read, only one of three paths may be chosen. After reading the book, the option to choose a path will not be given again. Each path adds five skill levels to six skills. Trivia *Skill levels attained from using this book contribute towards level gain as if the skills had been attained by any of the other regular means, easily leveling most characters at least once. *Using the book before acquiring all Daedric artifacts will not break the Oblivion Walker achievement. It will still count toward the 15 required. *This book does not count as a skill book. Therefore, it does not contribute to the Reader achievement, nor the Scholar's Insight ability from the Dragonborn DLC. *The book has six different colors on the front and back of the book that match. However, the binding of the book only has five colors, from five different skins. *Dropping the book after using it instead of closing one's inventory means it can be picked up and does not disappear. *Using the console command "set oghmainfiniumbookhasbeenread to 0" allows using the book again. Thus multiple uses of the book are possible if the command is entered after each time the book is read (after Patch 1.9). *If the Dragonborn goes to Septimus Signus before they've returned the Runed Lexicon, the console no-clip (tcl) can be toggled on. The Dragonborn can then go through the dwemer door and see the book, but it can not be read or picked up. *If the outpost is left without the book being picked up, the box may close and it will be impossible to retrieve it. *Using Oghma as the word "knowledge" and translating the Latin phrase "Ad Infinium," the book's English title is revealed as "Knowledge to Infinity" or "Infinite Knowledge." *The runic wheel on the second page of the Oghma Infinium resembles the Vegvísir, an Icelandic magical sigil circa 17th century. *On leaving the cube after picking up the book, Hermaeus Mora speaks with the Dragonborn, but refers to the book's author as "Xarses" in the in-game subtitles. Bugs *If performed quickly, the book can be placed on a bookshelf and read. If one closes out of the book and opens it again, the book may be used twice. More can be obtained by closing and opening repeatedly before the first prompt appears. The book can be taken, even if it has visually disappeared. * The Oghma Infinium can be exploited to gain levels as desired. **Fixed with Patch 1.9. * If at least one skill tree in a desired path is not able to get five skill points, the book may not have any effect in its intended use. Attempting again with a different choice in path seems to work without this issue, but it is still unclear if the first path choice can still be used. * There is a small chance that dropping Oghma Infinium will cause it to disappear forever. This has been observed once inside Lakeview Manor. * If the Dragonborn activates a bookshelf, then goes to the Oghma Infinium and reads it, they can go and place it on the bookshelf and it will not disappear. They can then take it back and press "do not read." They will get the book back and the process can be repeated infinitely. This also seems to be the most efficient way of gaining levels. **Fixed with Patch 1.9. * If the Dragonborn reads the Oghma Infinium and drops it after they have read it, it will remain in their inventory. * If the Oghma Infinium is read from the inventory using all three read actions ( LT, RT, A) simultaneously, the book can be read three times at once, with a different path available each time. ** Fixed with Patch 1.9. ** This has not been fixed as of v1.02. ** This has not been patched as of v1.4.4.0.8. ** This has not been patched as of v1.1.14.534571 * During the quest "Lost to The Ages," upon reading "The Aetherium Wars," the dialog for "Oghma Infinium" will appear, and will function as if Oghma Infinium has been read. Appearances * * * * References de:Oghma Infinium (Skyrim) es:Oghma Infinium (Skyrim) fr:Oghma Infinium (Skyrim) it:Oghma Infinium (Skyrim) pl:Oghma Infinium (Skyrim) pt:Oghma Infinium (Skyrim) ru:Огма Инфиниум uk:Огма Інфініум Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards